


Creepy Puppet

by pushingclovers



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Child Murder, Dee's one of my favorite characters i would like to give her a hug, Gen, ambiguous ending sorta??, archive warnings are due to child death and mentions of Jack's death at the beginning, goes from her death to the second Flipside trip, just general suffering, sorta - Freeform, told through Dee's experiences of the events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingclovers/pseuds/pushingclovers
Summary: Dee Kennedy's only purpose as The Puppet was to watch, listen, and protect. Every time, she failed to do the latter.
Relationships: Jack Kennedy & Dee Kennedy, Jack Kennedy & Marionette | The Puppet, Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Miller, William Afton | Dave Miller & Jack Kennedy, left ambiguous for interpretation
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Creepy Puppet

For a while, Dee was stuck in limbo, floating between the Flipside and the real world against her will. Unlike the other two children the pink and purple men had taken, she was left without a body, so she remained curled in the back room behind the rabbit, waiting for the pink man to design her new vessel, watching and listening to everything. She watched her brother die, listened to his screams and sobs as the springlocks forced their way through his skin, listened to his begging for help or a quicker death, listened to the pink man laugh and leave him behind to die. She watched the bear force his mutilated body out, listened to his pained gasps as he dragged himself across the floor, watched his eyes snap open, no longer a deep forest green like hers, but pitch black with glowing white pupils.

She watched, listened, and waited for some kind of salvation. Some escape from this new hell of an existence.

Instead, the pink man forced her soul into the puppet, shut her in the box, told her to behave. And aside from the crying and shaking, she did as she was told. She danced when she was cued, gave out prizes when the children brought her their tickets, and watched. The crying stopped eventually, and no one was really sure if her mask had started out with the lavender lines streaming down from her eyes or if it was the result of her outbursts. Not that anyone cared, she was just the creepy puppet that the kids adored.

Her other self, the being stuck in the Flipside, was a mere fuzzy memory of her former self. She, like the mask, had permanent tear tracks, her skin pallid and near grey, hair somewhere in between bright ginger and deep black. She didn’t remember exactly what she had looked like as a living child, but she remembered her scarf. It had been a gift from Jack for her birthday, which birthday she couldn’t remember, but a birthday, nonetheless. She clung on to the memory of her scarf, the feel of the knitted fabric under her fingers, the way Jack had taught her to loop it so it wouldn’t tighten too badly, and soon enough the red scarf was the only thing that remained of her old self in the Flipside. She became the Puppet and nothing more, her only purpose being to protect the lost souls that roamed around her.

Soon enough, her real-world counterpart was deemed unnecessary, and her new, self-assigned purpose was to protect and save the children before they suffered the same fate she had. It was after that that her brother had returned, changed just like her, just like the two men that had taken both of their lives. It was the first time since she’d been given a vessel that she felt genuine hope, hope that he’d smile at her like he always had, take her home and go back to being a happy family.

The hope was shattered quick, however, when she realized he couldn’t recognize her now. She was just the creepy puppet, locked in a box and always lulled to sleep by the cursed music box installed to calm her down.

She and Jack waited to make their move, but no matter how hard either of them tried, the children still went missing. Their bodies were shoved in the new mascot suits made to lure more customers and, just like that, Dee had four more souls to watch over and Jack had four more souls to set free. It wasn’t until a fifth casualty, this time in plain sight and for once not the fault of the pink and purple men, that the restaurant was closed down, leaving Dee and the other seven souls within the restaurant, their sentience unknown. Jack left them behind, and for the first time in nine years, Dee began crying again.

The closure was short-lived; within the year, the pink man vanished, the company was bought out, and soon the animatronics were moved into a new location to provide parts for newer animatronics. Dee was taken along as an afterthought; sure, she was a creepy puppet, but hey, maybe she would pull in more revenue?

It was back to the same routine again. Dance, give prizes, watch, repeat. Day in and day out, she remained vigilant, until once again she was locked in the box for being unnecessary. Once again children went missing, and once again she and the animatronics were moved, though this time Jack hadn’t shown up. The cycle continued, over and over, for another three years, sometimes with Jack, more often without. It wasn’t until she was moved to Bakersfield that finally, _finally_ she wasn’t locked in the box, and all she had to do was wait for the music box to unwind.

She watched from the relative safety of her box, keeping a close eye on the purple man. It was two days to opening, but she didn’t want to take any chances this time. She already had enough souls to watch over, and the purple man could not be allowed to continue. Whenever he or the phone-head came close to the box, she pretended to sleep, still listening closely, listening for any sign of a chance.

The next day, Jack arrived, and a small glimmer of hope returned to her; this time, it wasn’t for going home, but rather finally getting rid of the purple man for good. Everything was in place. This location even had the original springlock suit designs, dimensions and all. The Spring Bonnie suit was a perfect fit and would do nicely as a permanent grave. She planned to call Jack to her on the night of the grand reopening; if the purple man would pull anything, it would likely be the very first day.

Everything fell apart the next day, and once again her hope shattered as she learned that her beloved brother was helping his own killer. _Her_ killer.

She watched helplessly as Jack, clad in the golden bear suit, gave a saccharine grin to the five children, promising them cake as long as they followed him, with the purple man in the sister suit bringing up the rear. She couldn’t leave the box, as much as she wanted to, the melody of the music box keeping her glued in place as the small group disappeared into the safe room. Five minutes later, Jack and the purple man walked out, suitless and laughing, as if they weren’t going to the bathrooms to wash the blood off their hands.

She cried that night as she did what she’d seen the pink man do countless times; the animatronics disturbingly had plenty of room to hold a dead child, and she tried not to think about that fact. She cried again the next, when the lid to her box was carefully lifted only for the phone-head to dump one of the bodies in next to her, a whispered apology crackling through his speaker before the lid was closed again. Once again, she was locked in the box, left alone to try to distract herself from remembering her brother’s false smile. It was no surprise to her that the location was closed soon after.

This time, with no Freddy’s locations left for her to be transported to, she remained alone, nothing left to watch or listen to. The creepy puppet had no purpose, so she abandoned it and retreated fully to the Flipside.

She didn’t know how much time had passed before she received news of the purple and orange men traveling through the Flipside, coming to find her under the guise of setting the souls free. All she knew was that they would be eradicated and punished for everything they’d done, even if she was torn apart in the process.

When they arrived at her box, she ignored the guilt in her brother’s soulless eyes and set to work.

**Author's Note:**

> You can reach me on Instagram if you really want to, my username is meat.snax
> 
> ,,aight bye


End file.
